


Language Kink

by teruteru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ loves to hear Seung Gil speaks Korean during sex, JJ's point of view, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: Yeah. Me, King JJ! The magnificent, handsome, and talented King JJ! Has language kink! Well, I always thought I’m a kinky person. I had several fetishes before Seung Gil awoken this one. But, to think that I actually had a thing for language – to the point that I might love this one more – is kinda surprising, and awesome.  I suddenly liked hearing people talking in their native language. It sounded so sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just a quick fiction I write because I keep thinking about JJ having language kink. 
> 
> I know their sexy times is not sexy at all. I'm sorry ehehe.
> 
> Messy writing and grammar. Don't be hesitate to point out the error in this work.

I had no idea that this Korean guy I love would awaken something inside me. Something that I myself, King JJ, didn’t realize. I never thought, even once, that in my life I had this certain kink.

I have language kink.

Yeah. Me, King JJ! The magnificent, handsome, and talented King JJ! Has language kink! Well, I always thought I’m a kinky person. I had several fetishes before Seung Gil awoken this one. But, to think that I _actually_ had a thing for language – to the point that I might love this one more – is kinda surprising, and awesome.  I suddenly liked hearing people talking in their native language. It sounded so sexy.

And, I _definitely loved_ _it_ when Seung Gil speaks in Korean during sex.

Just like now.

“JJ— **aahh!** – _duh sse gae_!”

Really, could you blame me for giving him what he wanted? Nah, I bet you couldn’t, and certainly I couldn’t blame myself, too! So, let’s just give him what he wanted, shall we?

I knew I thrust at the right spot, because damn, Seung Gil was moans louder just now. He panted with a really sexy voice, which, in this state, was not good for me and my awesome, little brother. We wanted more of this guy.

Seung Gil pressed his lips so hard, and I couldn’t help it but pecked those sexy, pink lips. Those lips that I knew would scream some more dirty Korean words I loved to hear. I wanted to hear more!

“Babe, don’t press your lips like that. Let me hear your voice”, I said.

But my sweetheart shook his head. Ow!

“N- no. I hate seeing those smirks – **ah, damn!** – plastered in your face!” Seung Gil said.

Well, he gave me no choice, ladies and gentlemen. I guessed I have to do it harder.

2 years in a relationship with Seung Gil and I knew all his sensitive spots, especially his prostate. His prostate was super sensitive (which I really like) and just giving him a few hard thrusts would send him up to heaven. And, of course, only me, King JJ, could do it.

Let’s see... ah, there was it, my destination. His delicious, sensitive prostate. I thrusted slow at first, a pace that I knew will make Seung Gil goes crazy and frustrate and wanted more of me.

“ **Haaah** —JJ – fuck – _duh hae jo_!”

See? He was always so demanding and loud when it comes to sex with me, your one and only JJ Leroy. He even bucked his hips up, and grinding, wanted more friction. Wanted more thrusts. And, of course, wanted more, more of me.

“What do you want, hm, babe? Tell me”. Did you want to know something? This beautiful guy loved my voice. He loved it so muh to the point he would be panting and moaning louder. Mmhh!

“... _duh_ ”, that was all he said. I raised my eyebrows, not because I didn’t understand it. I knew what does it mean, since I’ve been reading a certain Korean book and looking from information from the internet. I just wanted to hear him say it again.

“Come again?” I smirked. I still thrusted real slow, and I could see his frustration so clear. Lord, have mercy on me! I couldn’t hold myself back seeing that face. That red face, glistening with sweats and tears. And those parted lips. I loved it.

“ _DUH HAE JO_ , JJ! FUCK! JUST FUCK ME FASTER!”

Totally loved it when Seung Gil speaks in Korean, in that needy voice. I smirked again and started to thrust faster.

“I will send you to heaven, babe”, I whispered.

I pulled my cock out a bit, and slammed it inside his hole hardly. He was screaming and Lord, that screaming sounded so beautiful in my ears. And, I wanted to hear him talk dirty in Korean. More. I groaned because of those inner walls massaging my cock so well. I couldn’t last long because of this, but let’s listening to my wonderful boyfriend talking dirty in his native language again before releasing this load.

I thrusted harder again and his screams were so incoherent. It was nice to see those parted lips trying to speak, or even scream.

“You know you can scream as loud as you want to, Seung Gil”, I whispered again, right in his right ear and licked and sucked the earlobe. He was shivering. “Let people hear your amazing voice”.

Oh yes, I hit it just right. I hit his prostate, and---

“MORE, JJ! **AAHH!** **MMHH!** _GI BOON I NUH MOO JO A!_ ”

I whistled. That was what I wanted to hear. That beautiful voice screaming as Seung Gil spoke in his native language. I kept thrusting and he kept screaming as we rode our amazing orgasm. At this state, Seung Gil started to blabber Korean words I didn’t understand. But, that was fine. I loved to hear it.

***  
“You know something, babe?”

“Mm?”

I could hear the tiredness after sex coming from Seung Gil’s mouth. He was really tired and now he placed his head in my chest. I had to confess this before sleep.

“Because of you, I develop this language kink. Which means, I love listening to you talking in your native language. Especially during sex”, I said.

Seung Gil nuzzled my chest and hugged my torso.

“I think it’s good. I... uh... love it when you make me speak in Korean during sex. Now, let’s go to sleep”.

As Seung Gil hugged my torso tighter, I huffed. I think having a language kink isn’t so bad after all. And, one exact thing that I knew, is Seung Gil would talk in Korean more often during our sex. Can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. duh sse gae: harder
> 
> 2\. duh hae jo: do it more
> 
> 3\. duh: more 
> 
> 4\. gi boon i nuh moo jo a: it feels so good


End file.
